


In The Company Of Starlight

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: T'Pol grieves in the company of starlight. Missing scene, 3.24 "Zero Hour."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

T'Pol looked down at the small beagle once more. Biting the inside of her mouth, she rose slowly, keeping her head turned to the little pup. She could feel Phlox's eyes boring into her back, but she couldn't look at him. He was right, she would be all right, it would just be a matter of time. 

So why did it feel like her heart was breaking, shattering into a thousand pieces and leaving a hole so large, she felt empty. Turning, she silently made her way out of sickbay and into the corridor. She tried not to think about all the times she and the captain had walked these same steps together. She tried not to imagine their talks and the way he watched her out of the corner of his eye. She tried not to think of him. She failed. 

Her feet continued to move her, her body involuntarily working, her mind crushed. She slowed to a stop and was surprised to see that instead of ending up at her quarters, she was at his. Swallowing hard, she turned away, but her body seemed drawn to it, like a magnet. She couldn't move for a moment and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Blinking them back, she pressed the button and the door opened. 

The lights in his quarters were off, dark, and she couldn't stop herself from walking inside. The door hissed shut behind her, and she stood silently, in the dark with only the starlight to accompany her. 

She stood for a moment, just breathing in his scent. She felt like she could drown in it, she needed to drown in it. Walking slowly, she made her way over to his closet. Opening the door, she turned her gaze to the floor. A blue t-shirt lay crumpled in a pile of laundry. It was one she had seen him sleep in a few times before. Drawing her brows together, she bent down and picked it up. A faint clean, but male, scent wafted up from it, and she hugged it to her, her eyes welling up with tears again. 

Slowly, she made her way over to his bed. Raising the shirt to her face, she breathed in a deep breath. A choked sound rose up out of her throat, a sob, and her knees buckled. She dropped down onto the bed, thankful she had walked over to it before smelling his scent. It was so strong, but she couldn't stop herself from thinking that it was only a matter of time before the scent faded, before the memory of Jonathan Archer faded. 

No, she wouldn't forget him. She couldn't forget him! Another sob rose up from her throat, and she silently cursed herself for abusing the Trellium D. Perhaps if she hadn't, she would be able to control her emotions more securely, and not be weeping into Jonathan's shirt. 

As another sob overtook her, she laid down on her side on his bed. He had made it that morning, and she didn't want to disturb it. However, she knew that she couldn't sit up for much longer. She was lost in the grief, so much grief. 

She brought the shirt back up to her nose, and breathed in again, already, the scent fading. Hugging the shirt closer to her, she wiped a tear away and closed her eyes. 

Hopefully she would dream, dream of Jonathan, dream of him returning to her. 

There, clutching his shirt tightly to her, she fell asleep...in the company of starlight.


End file.
